


Monachopsis

by WiltedRose98



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, Dating, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intersex Haku (Naruto), Intersex Neji (Naruto), Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Partners, Namikaze Minato Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Uzumaki Kushina Bashing, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedRose98/pseuds/WiltedRose98
Summary: Ryujin Senju is one of the last Senju left alive in the world. He had a relatively good life, despite the fact that his mother abandoned him in the village at a young age. Ryujin shouldn't exist at all. His mother never got over her dead lover, Dan, and his father is a married man. Being the heir to the Senju Clan, he never expected to find love on his own, but he's proved wrong when two young men walk into his life.
Relationships: Haku (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Male Character(s), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Itachi/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Monachopsis

[152879102_756465755282647_4595844578293963095_n.jpg (680×952) (fbcdn.net)](https://scontent-dfw5-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/152879102_756465755282647_4595844578293963095_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&ccb=3&_nc_sid=730e14&_nc_ohc=s1REe7ycO38AX-Jb2GJ&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-1.xx&oh=069c926b205cb336e4cfcdcfc205a2a1&oe=6055B4B1)

Full Name:

_**Ryujin Senju** _

Age:

_**22** _

Height:

_**6 feet, 6 inches** _

Family:

_**Tsunade Senju (Mother), Fugaku Uchiha (Father),** _

_**Mikoto Uchiha (Step-mother),** _

_**Itachi Uchiha (Younger Half-brother),** _

_**Sasuke Uchiha (Younger Half-brother)** _

Kekkai Genkai/Dojutsu:

_**Yonome (Night Eyes)** _

_**Sharingan** _

_**Mokuton** _

Chakra Nature(s):

_**Fire** _

_**Wind** _

_**Lightning** _

_**Earth** _

_**Water** _

Rank:

_**Jounin** _


End file.
